A problem which has plagued many recreationalists and sportsmen is the task of carrying items such as coolers, chairs, towels and steros from a car or bus to the beach, camp site or picnic area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,358 shows a hand luggage cart comprised of a barrel shaped container which opens up to allow luggage to be placed in the barrel. However, it would be of limited use for the beach or a picnic because its only function is to transport a few items and cannot readily be used for any other function associated with outdoor recreational activities.